someone save me
by Syaoran019
Summary: I live in a town that believes I am and anyone like me are 'sinners', so Makoto and I runaway and seek safety in a place for runaway 'sinners' we are just there for safety, but will we find more.Rated T just in case. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_**(Alright everyone I know I've been behind on my stories and I am really sorry…but when ever I try to write the next chapter for any of them this story idea keeps getting in the way. I guess it's because I'm reading a book that has this kind of story line and because my family & friends have been talking about this a lot lately. **__**So I'm thinking if I write it out I'll be able to move on with my other stories, so let me know what you think of this one and I'll get started on my other chapters…hopefully my mind can blend this and the other ones, so I can finish some of them. ) **_

**…_._**

_**NOTE: I do not own Kannazuki no miko I just really like writing fanfic's about it ^-^**_

_**WARNING: This is yuri (girlXgirl) if you don't like it do not read. **_

_**ENJOY! ^-^ **_

**…_..._**

_I've never been one to write everything down…I really don't like the thought of having this journal, but…if I keep it in any longer I'm sure I will go crazy…and that is even worse then having this thing. _

_I do not want to go crazy…, because I don't want to become just like the woman I have to call mom…_

_So far writing in this journal has helped me stay sane and also awake…_

_I'm starting to think that my whole life is just going to be sitting in this tiny thrashed basement room…waiting for 'her' to unlock my door, so I could leave or keep it locked so that I can't go anywhere…or the worse of them all being woken up by 'her' trying to beat the 'sin' out of me. _

_I was a fool to ask her why I didn't see boys the way other girls did…I was only 7, but I knew I was different from the other girls of this small minded town…and I just wanted my 'mom' to tell me why I thought of girls in the way I was suppose to think of guys. _

_That was the start of this hell and it was bad enough that the whole town thought I was some kind of devil kid…but 'she' did too. _

_My whole life has been a living hell, since that day…but after today I'll be free…one way or another I will not be coming back to this place. _

_When she lets me out for school me and my best friend Makoto are going to runaway…she wasn't as dumb, as me. _

_She never asked why she didn't see boys like the normal girls and I told her never to ask…but she has always been at my side to help me get through the day and for that I am grateful. _

_So before they find out about her and to save what I have left of my life and sanity. We both are running away to an old school building that is said to house every runaway from the area…they all seek shelter there and hopefully both of us can be safe there…at lest until we plan our next move. _

**…**

"You better be awake and ready! The father will not be happy if you're late for school again!"

I stopped writing, as I heard her chilling calm voice that always made me feel uneasy and sick.

I shut my brown leather journal and quickly shoved it into my worn out blue backpack that held all of my cloths and a few other things, in the place of my school books. I got off of my torn up mat bed and headed up the stairs that were only a few steps away. I made sure to dress warmly, since it was freezing winter time here and we had a long walk ahead of us.

I heard the latch on the door go off, as she opened the door.

That dark haired woman I came out of weakly smiled at me, as I tried to return it, but I couldn't bring myself to smile at her.

Unlike my golden blonde hair and warm violet eyes both of my parents had brown hair and eyes, so right off the bat I was treated like I was an outcast.

My father thought I wasn't his kid and so he devoted him self to his job and never comes home…my mother blamed me for him not being around, but she was nice to me until the day I asked her that stupid question…and then everything went up in flames.

"Himeko your dressed really warmly…you do know you'll be inside most of the day?"

She softly pointed out my big fuzzy sweater and blue jeans, as I lowered my head to her.

I hated when she tried to act like a 'mother' since she wasn't even close to being one.

"I get cold easily…besides I could always take off my sweater…"

I quietly answered, as I flinched when I felt her cool hands placing something over my neck.

I looked to see it was a rosary and waited for her to tell me why she put it on me.

"I had this blessed for you…I hope it will help 'cure' you of your 'sin'."

'What sin…it's not my fault! I was born this way! I haven't done anything wrong…I haven't done anything sinful!' I thought, but I kept my mouth shut, after all that is how I've been able to stay alive for so long.

If I would have told her what was on my mind...I would have been pushed back down into the basement and had another visit with her 'holy fists and kicks' and I had no time for that.

"Well you better get going…Makoto is outside waiting for you. Maybe she was sent here to help save your soul."

'You have no idea! We are both saving each other and you can't save a soul when there is nothing wrong with it!' I thought, as I just kept my head down and nodded yes to her.

She walked with me to the door, as she preyed for my soul.

I couldn't wait to get out of this house and away from 'her', as I opened the door and glanced back at 'her'.

"Bye mom."

I managed to say, as she smiled and looked ready to close the door behind me.

"Be safe."

She whispered, as I walked outside and she soon closed the door and started doing what ever it is that she did while I was at school.

"Ready?"

My 15 year old best friend asked, as I smiled at her.

"I've been waiting for this day my whole life…what about you? Are you going to miss any of this?"

I asked, as she smiled at me and we both started walking.

"No way…we are both just 15, but I've seen what they have done to you…and it's thanks to you that I got around with out being treated like that.  
I can't wait to get out of here…that way we both can finally be free from this place."

I nodded my head in agreement, as I could see the excitement in her strong water blue eyes.

"Alright then let's head to that 'sinners' building."

We both laughed at the title the town had given the building, as we headed away from our pasts and on to our futures.

**…**

**Well please let me know what you guys think ^-^ **

**(Please review) **

**sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest, as we waited for someone to answer the huge wooden door that we had just knocked…hoping that what we…I had heard was the truth and not all inside those people's heads.  
It slowly opened, as a 9 year old girl with warm pearl blue eyes looked up at us and smiled.

"Come on in…! Welcome to your new home…!"

She sounded so cheerful it made Makoto and I jump, as we slowly entered the old school building.  
Once we were in she took one last look around outside and quickly shut and locked the huge doors, and turned to face as smiling that huge warm smile.  
It made me feel at ease that we had found the right place…and hopefully we would be safe here…at last.

"My name is Nekoko…!"

She happily greeted us both with huge hugs and slowly released us, as she started walking and we followed.

"That was…strange."

Makoto whispered into my ear, as I lightly chuckled and could see her confusion.

"She's happy…there is nothing strange about that…  
It's just something we haven't seen in a long time."

I whispered back, as she nodded her head in agreement. After all I couldn't remember the last time Makoto or I were that happy.  
Her curled salmon hair bounced with her, as she slowed her pace and glanced over her shoulder at us.

"You both have to meet Miyako she's the one in charge of our big family…well her and her husband Tsubasa, but often runaway girls don't really want to talk to a guy…  
O…! I almost forgot what both of your names are?"

Her voice was softer now, but still held the cheery feeling to it.

"My name is Makoto and this is Himeko…"

Makoto calmly answered, as I turned my head to the side and smiled in thanks, as she nodded.  
My voice had just abandoned me and I still have yet to retrieve it.

"Those are nice names…so where are you from?"

"Castro…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face us.

"You escape from that evil place…"

By her voice I guess she had heard about are faith filled small town and all of the suicides that their 'sinners' had committed, and with that she run up and embraced us both tighter then the first time.

"Thank god…that stupid place has killed too many of us…its heart breaking. Thank god that you both got out…"

I managed to hear what she had said, as Makoto looked confused and I knew she didn't hear what she had said.

'What god…he had nothing to do with getting us out…' I kept my thought to myself, as Nekoko slowly released us.

"Sorry…"

I just smiled at her and she giggled at Makoto's confused look.

"We better keep walking…we can't be out here to long…or at night."

"Why…?"

I asked, as we started walking and Makoto tried to hide how lost she was from us, but I could see right through it.  
After all we had met when I was 8 and have been like sisters ever since…we kept each other alive all of this time.

"I don't really know all of it…but those people have been trying to get inside…  
The adults and teens try to keep us from hearing, but…it's hard to block them out when they keep breaking windows and yelling…"

She lowered her head, as I saw her shiver that's when I noticed a few burn slash marks on her exposed arms.

'What had happen to her…? Who could hurt such a happy child…?'  
I thought, as I already knew the answer. Deep inside of me I knew all to well who had done that to her.

"So…since you both ran away to this place…I'm guessing your both gay?  
Since only gays live here and we haven't gotten any other kinds of runaways, as of yet?"

Her voice went back to cheerful, as we both nodded yes to her.

"Good then you'll both fit right in…  
I wonder if she'll become friends with you both, after all she's the only person I know who has escape that prison town."

I looked over at Makoto, as she had the same shocked expression our eyes said the same thing 'someone-else-got-away!'

"I'm one of the lucky one's from the town of Laic…  
a lot of us come from Laic or Shari…but those two towns are like heaven compared to Castro…"

Her voice fell, as I saw an older woman walking towards us and I stopped, as Makoto stopped right at my side and both of our guards were up.

"Nekoko…? Why are you out here…?"

Her soft voice held a motherly tone…the same one my 'mother' had when I was young…  
before her husband never came back and I became the towns 'sinner'.  
I felt Makoto's warm hand holding onto my arm, as I glanced over at her.

"You alright…?"

She whispered, as I nodded and weakly smiled at her. She slowly released me, but narrowed her eyes at the unknown woman. I guess she didn't believe me and she knew something this woman did made me uncomfortable…it wasn't really her fault…how could she change the tone of her voice it's just the way things are. I saw Makoto's warm water blue eyes slowly start getting colder the way they did when she was getting ready to fight.

I went and lightly patted her shoulder, as she lowered her gaze to me and I mouthed 'I'm-fine'.  
She nodded and slowly calmed down, as I focused back on the woman.

Nekoko ran up to her and embraced her so hard she almost fell backwards. Unlike Nekoko who had her long sleeve short and blue jeans rolled up she was in a dark blue sundress with a white jacket over, as she lifted her warm golden eyes from Nekoko to us.

"Nekoko who are your new friends…?"

Her gentle voice asked, as I tried to slowly adjust to that motherly tone.

"Miyako meet Makoto and Himeko…!"

She happily introduced us by pointing at us when she said our names. I noticed her smile seemed warmer and brighter in the presence of this woman, as Miyako warmly smiled at us and I felt even worse…

'This is how a mother should be…not like 'her'. Why is she making me feel like I want to run away…? Shouldn't I want to run to her and embrace her…but instead I want to runaway…maybe I feel unworthy…I guess that makes sense.' I little nudge snapped me out of it, as I lifted my head to see Makoto's worried eyes staring at me and glaring at her.

"Makoto I'm alright…it's not her fault."

I whispered, as Makoto just took a deep breath and letting it out calmed her a little bit.

I knew how she felt, after all if she was acting like this I would be doing the same…that's just how we are, so I have to control it…at lest until I get out of her presence or she might get into a fight and that really is not what we want them to see us 'new comers' do right when we get here.  
I guess she saw the tension and stopped a few feet away from us, as she looked just as uneasy, as I did…but she quickly lowered her gaze to Nekoko.

Almost like she didn't want to make eyes contact with me…did she know me?

"Nekoko can you please let my husband know we have two new family members joining us...  
I'll take leading them to the others from here…just be careful and hurry…ok."

Her voice lowered on the ending of that sentence and that made my feel on edge…were those people really that bad.  
Then again they do a lot of terrible things to people like us…it's not hard to believe…

"Alright…I'll run back really fast and beat you there!"

Nekoko playfully yelled, as she waved bye to Makoto and I, and took off running toward the back of the building.

"I'm sorry if I made you both uncomfortable in anyway, but rest assure you are safe here."

She calmly spoke, as Makoto relaxed and so did I.  
She saw that and walked closer to us, but I was surprised when I felt her arms wrap around me into a tight embrace.

"Thank god…you're alright Himeko.  
I'm so sorry I should have found away to take you away…to save you too…"

She whispered into my ear, as I just tensed up and stood frozen stiff.

'She knows me…but I don't remember her.'  
My life is a blur up to the day I asked my 'mother'…I remember waking up from a concussion in the towns clinic a few days later and since it past my birthday I was 8 by then…so everything from that day back is one huge black blur…' I thought, as I hoped that she might be able to fill in some missing spaces.

She slowly released me and smiled, as I just looked as lost, as I felt.

"Sorry about that…I haven't seen you since you were 7...you've grown so much…"

"You knew me…?"

I asked, as she looked confused now.

"I don't really remember anything from when I was 7 or anything before it…I remember asking my mom and then lots of pain…but when I wake up I was at the clinic it was past my birthday and I was 8...but everything from before that is a black blur."

I calmly explained, as I felt Makoto's fingers tugging on my sweater, as she was making sure I was alright in her own simple way. I gave her a small nod and focused on Miyako who had moved a few inches or so away from me.

"I see…then I'm sorry I did something so rash."

"It's alright I'm getting use to it thanks to Nekoko."

I tried to reassure not only her, but Makoto as well, as they both looked more relaxed and normal.

"It's getting late…we should hurry back to the other part of the school."

Miyako started walking, as we followed her, as I noticed Makoto hadn't released my sweater.

I looked over at her, as she grinned at me and had that 'I'm-not-letting- go-until-your-really-alright.' look in her eyes.  
I just smiled, as we kept walking.

**…**

I started looking around once we hit classrooms…but no one was inside them.  
I looked more carefully inside and saw bricks and broken glass on the floors of the empty classrooms.

"Those people do not like us living, so close to them…that's why we live in the back of the school, since it's safer for us…  
No one is allowed to leave the back unless we know they are out…Nekoko keeps getting out which is starting to scare me."

"Her arms…the people who attack this place didn't do that to her…did they?"

I asked, as Miyako glanced over her shoulder at us and shook her head.

"Her drunken father did that…Laic isn't as bad, as Shari or even close to Castro, but it was considered a terrible disgrace to have a gay child…  
Anyway please do not come out of the back…it is not safe."

We both nodded yes to her…after all, the last thing we wanted was to feel no longer safe.  
That was the whole reason we had come there in the first place, as I felt a light tug.  
I looked at Makoto, as she mouthed 'thank-you' to me and I smiled and nodded to her.

I was just glad she asked me, if she was like me since she saw girls the way I did…instead of making my mistake. I remember her crying and freaking out thinking she was a 'sinner' and that her mom was going to hate her…after that day we made a promise to watch over and protect one another and we have never stopped.

"You both look so close…are you a couple?"

Both of our faces went red, as we shook our heads.

"We've been like sisters since I was 8."

I explained, as Miyako just smiled and nodded her head.

"So who is older?"

"Himeko is by a month…she was born October 11th and my birthday is November 11th."

Makoto answered, as we soon stopped and looked in awe of two huge red metal doors.  
Miyako went and knocked, as we waited for awhile and the doors slowly opened just enough to let us in.

Once we were in a huge man closed the two doors and locked them.

"So we have some new ones huh sis."

The man grinned, as his cold golden eyes looked at Makoto and me. He was huge and in a police uniform from the Central station, as I tensed up.  
Miyako must have noticed that, because she went and messed up his grayish-green hair and smiled at us.

"This is my younger brother Girochi and yes he is a cop at Central station, but he works for us.  
He let's us know when people are planning to raid us and don't worry he wont take you back."

"Yeah I would never…but it's not like any parents reported their children missing in the first place."

His voice fell from cocky to piss in that sentence, as he took a deep breath and gave us a small smirk.

"Anyway Tsubasa was getting worried about you…so you should find him and let him see your alright.  
I have to get going or I'll be late for work."

He went and kissed Miyako's forehead and messed up mine and Makoto's hair with his huge hands.

"See ya later and take care you two!"

He yelled, as he ran off down the hallway we were in.

"You don't have to be afraid of any of the adults here…Girochi may not be like all of you and neither are Tsubasa and myself, but we would never harm any of you.  
Besides Reiko and Korona would see to that…after all they were the ones who gave me the idea of starting this place."

All we could do was nod it wasn't like we had any other choice, but to stay. Anywhere was better then home.

"Well let's keep going!  
Now everyone is probably still running around, so you'll meet everyone at dinner…but you'll meet your roommates now, since they rarely ever leave their room."

She smiled and I realized we were following her once again. I didn't even remember walking…I guess her voice has that affect on me.

"Roommates…how many kids fit in one room?"

Makoto asked, as I was glad she was listening to her because I was zoning in and out of thought,  
and I was to busy looking at all the classrooms that were made into bed rooms.

"Well we have a lot more children then teens, so they normally never want to leave the gym, since they feel safer together…  
so the few classrooms we have back here are where the teens leave and there is 4 in each room."

She explained, as we both looked at each other.  
That meant we were going to be sharing a room with two other girl's just like us…o boy.

I knew we were thinking the same thing, as Miyako slowly came to a stop to one of the doors.

"Chikane…! Otoha..! Are you in there?"

She yelled, as she opened the door and shook her head letting out a sigh.  
Makoto and I went by her side and saw two 15 year olds like us rolling around on the ground laughing.

"What are you two doing?"

Miyako asked, as they both slowly came to a stop and smiled up at her.

"Miyako…!"

One of them happily yelled, as she jumped to her feet and ran in front of the older woman.  
Her long amber hair was down and messy, as she was trying to slow down her breathing.  
She was in a blue tank top and tan shorts, as Miyako just smiled at her.

"Otoha…please explain?"

"We were just fooling around…you know playing having fun!"

She happily said, with a warm smile.  
I soon felt a tight tug on my sleeve and looked to Makoto had lowered her head and was blushing like crazy.

"Yeah what she said!"

A new voice spoke up, as I looked back to see the other 15 year old was up on her feet and right at her roommates side.  
My breath caught in my throat at the sight of her.  
Her mid-back bluish-black hair looked like the night sky; her pale skin was as pale, as the moon and her royal blue eyes were looking right at us.  
I could feel my face heat up into a blush, as I lowered my gaze to her.  
She was in a simple black tank top and blue jean shorts, but she was breath taking, as I felt like my heart was going to explode.

"Chikane…  
Otoha…  
Meet your new roommates."

Miyako happily introduced, as I felt the tug grow tighter and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

It was going to all of our self control to keep sane while living in this room with such breath taking beauties.

**…**

**Well they met…sort of ^-^  
Please let me know what you think and it's chikaneXhimeko and makotoXotoha pairing sorry if I confused anyone ^-^ **

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

_This place is not what I'd thought it would be…its better.  
__During dinner we met all of the other teens and kids, but we haven't met all of the adults…  
__Turns out they are all over the building to make sure there is no way for 'those' people to get in. _

_Souma one of the 14 year old boys told me that they got in once and kidnapped a few of the other teens…and only two came back.  
__They soon found out the others were murdered, because they sent pictures of their dead bodies to the front door of the home. _

_He was angry about the topic, so much so that his partner Yukihito had to clam him down and remind him that it was the past and could never be changed.  
__Yukihito and Souma are just two of the 14 year olds that are here…I think there were 6 more and 4 were girl's and 2 were boys, but Makoto and I didn't get to talk to them. _

_Our new roommates seem to be the ones everyone looks up to for help and safety.  
__They are both looked like mothers with all of the 12, 11, 10 and 9 year olds that were around them through out dinner. Nekoko said that both Otoha and Chikane were the first kids to ever be taken in by Miyako and Reiko…_

_I haven't met Reiko yet, but she did say that Chikane thinks of her and her wife Korona like her own mothers, so I look forward to meeting them soon….  
__Speaking of our roommates it looks like Otoha might like Makoto in the same way…they both wouldn't stop talking to each other when we came back to the room, as for me….._

_Well I found out a lot about Chikane from listening to Otoha and from what Souma and Nekoko told me, but….she hasn't said a word to me other then 'welcome to the crazy house…crazy house of fun' when we were introduced._

_But just because she hasn't said a word to me other then that doesn't mean she's been ignoring me…she keeps staring at me with those beautiful cold royal blue eyes….I don't know what to make of it, but I feel like those eyes have gazed at me like that before…._

_I wonder if like Miyako….maybe I've met Chikane before, as well…_

**…_..._**

"So you can't sleep either…?"

I slowly stopped writing and looked up from my journal to see that it was Chikane who had spoke.  
Makoto was fast asleep on my lap and Otoha was the same way on hers, as I smiled at her.

"I don't sleep well, as is…  
but being somewhere new doesn't help either…"

I quietly whispered making sure not to be too loud, since I had never seen Makoto so peaceful or tired before in my life.  
Our room had two mat beds against the side walls and the only other things inside the room were the bookcases from the classroom it self that were filled, as I noticed Chikane was reading one of the many books.  
'Are all of these books hers?' I thought, as she closed her book and was know staring at me.

"I see…"

She quietly responded, as I lowered my head to her gaze.

"I'm I keeping you up?"

"No…I don't sleep at all…  
At least not at night..."

"Why…?"

I asked, as I slowly lifted my head, but kept my eyes lowered to her.

"You'll hear why soon…  
It's about time now…"

She sounded calm and cold, as I soon started hearing yelling and glass breaking.  
Makoto shot up and we both were looking around, as Otoha slowly sat up and was closer to Chikane.

"What's going on?"

Both Makoto and I asked, as we were on guard and ready for what ever was coming.

"Calm down…  
It's just 'those' stupid people."

Chikane's tone was even colder when she spoke of them, as she looked angry.  
Not that I blame her they were trying to get in to hurt us for just being us…it was indeed stupid.

"They'll stop soon…  
They haven't been able to get in since that one time, and I'm sure Reiko and the others are already on it."

Otoha explained and even though she was smiling I saw her grip tighten on Chikane's arm.  
She was afraid too, but she was trying not to show it…trying to keep us clam.  
I soon felt Makoto's grip on my own arm tighten, as I looked to see she was glaring at the walls.  
'Makoto…'  
I thought, as she glanced at me, but then returned her focus to the noises.  
'She isn't scared…she's angry.'  
I thought, as I focused away from her and was looking at the door.

"They use to let us help…  
but that's how they got the teens the last time, so we are not allowed out of our rooms at night anymore."

Chikane calmly explained, as I kept noticing her tone was becoming colder and colder with every word that left her beautiful lips.  
I didn't have to see her face to know how tense and anger filled it would look…I soon heard other noises.

"Are the kids alright?"

I asked, as I realized the other noises were the kids that all slept and lived in the gym.

"They'll be fine…  
Miyako and Korona are always with them."

Otoha explained, but her calm voice could not hide the fear she was felling, as we soon heard yelling coming from someone.

...

"_Get the hell away from here now!" _

_..._

It was a male voice…it must have been Tsubasa.

The next thing I could hear was a gunshot fired and by now Makoto had shot off the bed completely and was now standing on the floor.  
I noticed that Chikane was doing the same, as Makoto was still looking at the back wall and Chikane was looking at the door.

...

"_That was a warning!  
__Leave now or I will shot you and I am a cop, so no need for a police report on your sorry asses!" _

_..._

"Girochi's back!"

Otoha sounded happy and relieved, as I noticed Chikane and Makoto slowly relaxing.

...

"_Why the hell…?  
__Do you people protect those things anyway?" _

_..._

A male voice yelled, as I lowered my head and pulled my knees close to my chest.  
Talk like that reminded me of 'her'…and how she would yell at me for being what I am while beating the crap out of me.

...

"_They aren't things!  
__They are all just kids!" _

_..._

Both of the men out there yelled, as Girochi fired another shot and we heard someone yell in pain.

...

"_O…! Quit your screaming I just grazed you, but if you and your gang don't leave now!  
__Well then my aim will be better in the next shot." _

"_Why don't you just shot them it would make this easier?"_

_..._

A female voice spoke, as I lifted my head to see a smirk on Chikane's face.

"Reiko's out there now…Makoto you can sit down now."

Makoto looked at Otoha confused, as she softly giggled at the look.

"Three of our adults are out there this will be over soon…  
Right Chikane…!"

Chikane nodded her head showing she agreed with her, as she went and sat back down on the bed she shared with Otoha.  
Makoto slowly followed her and sat back down on the bed we now shared, but she stood close to the edge as she looked and noticed that I was still holding my knees close to my chest.  
I could see worry in her eyes, as she remembered what the man had said. I managed a smile to show her I was fine, but like always she saw through it and gave me a 'we'll-talk-later' look.

...

"_You'll get yours someday soon!  
__You'll see we won't go easy on those who shelter the evil sinners!" _

_..._

One yelled, as we heard the trees rustling and the sound of feet running.

"They're gone…but they've never been so close to the back before.  
They must be getting smarter…"

Otoha let out a long breath that I knew she must have been holding this whole time,  
as Chikane looked like she was thinking about something she had said.

"Either they are getting smarter…or they have a new leader…"

I heard what she said, but Otoha was talking to Makoto again, so they didn't hear.  
A new leader…man those people really do sound more like a cult then a happy church going group.

"By the way are you alright?"

I looked to see Chikane was talking to me, as I nodded yes to her and she gave me a 'yeah-right' look just like Makoto's.

"It's just my mom would call me the things they said…it doesn't bring back good memories…"

Chikane nodded her head in response to my answer and I was glad that she didn't try to learn more about me…because I was far from ready to talk about it to anyone.  
A knock on the door made Makoto and I jump, as Otoha and Chikane chuckled and gave us light smiles.

"It's alright they are gone for tonight that is."

Otoha explained, as Chikane got up and opened the door.

"Are you alright…?"

A woman asked, as she wrapped her arms around Chikane,  
as I saw Chikane sigh but smile, as she returned the embrace.

"I'm fine Reiko thanks to you…  
You really shouldn't worry so much."

She answered, as I noticed the tone in her voice was gentle and kind much different then it was before.  
Otoha stood up from the bed and went over to the door only to be locked in an embrace by Miyako, once she was close enough to the door.

"I'm fine Miyako…  
Thank you for coming to check on me…"

She whispered, as Makoto and I looked at each other and smiled.

"They really do act like worried mothers."

Makoto whispered, as she slid closer to me and was now sitting at my side.

"Souma did say that it was Reiko who found Chikane and Miyako who found Otoha, so it makes sense."

I whispered back, as we smiled and looked at the two women who slowly pulled away from their adopted daughters…  
at lest that's what everyone calls them.

"Are you feeling better now…?  
I know what that guy said…was cutting it close…"

She whispered, as I nodded my head to her.

"I'm fine…"

She didn't believe me, as I felt her gaze probing my expression to see if I was lying to her or trying to play it off.  
Which I was…but I'm trying to start over and the last thing I wanted was to have reminders of 'her'.  
So I'm going to try and put it in the back my mind and forget about it,  
since I want to forget 'her' anyway and I have a feeling a few more days here and that will happen.

"I didn't know you had roommates."

I snapped out of it, as I looked to see Reiko was looking at us with reddish eyes that held the same cold look as Chikane's, but they felt warm and inviting.  
Reiko looked young just like Miyako, as I noticed her black button up shirt and blue jeans were covered in dirt along with her jean jacket.  
'Must be from running around outside…'  
I thought, as I smiled at her and Makoto lightly smirked.  
Still trying to figure out if I was trying to fool her, but unable to with all of the people in the room distracting her.

"I thought I told you that we had two new members and that they were living with Chikane and Otoha."

Miyako sounded playful, as she teased Reiko and Reiko lightly chuckled.

"You didn't tell me…  
And let me guess my darling wife was the one that agreed to go along with this."

Miyako smiled and nodded yes to her, as Reiko sighed and glanced over to me and Makoto.  
Her eyes stared at me just like Chikane's, as Makoto looked like she was going to say something that might not help right now.

"It's nice to meet you Reiko I'm Himeko and this is my friend Makoto."

I introduce us to stop Makoto from doing something she would regret later.

"Nice to meet both of you…"

She smiled at us, as she looked over at Chikane and hinted to go out in the hall.  
Chikane sighed, as she left the room and Reiko slowly left, as well.  
Makoto and I looked at each other and then back over at Miyako who just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry you two, but Reiko is really over protective of Chikane sometimes…  
She just has to make sure that you two living in here won't hurt her."

"Don't worry she's like that to every new comer that comes here."

Otoha smiled, as we nodded…  
'But it felt like she was more worried about me then Makoto…maybe we had met before…'  
I thought, as Miyako was asking Otoha and Makoto how things were going.  
I wasn't paying to much attention to what was going on, as I let my mind wonder trying to see if maybe there was something about Chikane or Miyako that would bring back some kind of memory.  
I sighed when nothing came up, as Chikane came back inside the room with out Reiko.

"Miyako...  
Reiko went back out to patrol and wanted to remind you that you left Korona all alone with a lot of scared kids."

Chikane calmly said, as I noticed she was trying not to look my way.  
'I wonder what Reiko told her…?'  
I thought, as Miyako went and kissed Otoha's forehead and messed up Chikane's hair.

"Get some sleep all of you.  
Good night."

Miyako happily said, as she closed the door behind her and we heard her run down the hall outside of our door.

"She's right we should get some sleep, since tomorrow is another day with the kids."

Otoha smiled, as Chikane nodded her head and kept her gaze lowered to me.  
It was starting to bother me and I had no idea why…  
I had gotten use to her gaze staring at me and now she had stopped…  
It felt weird and lonely to me for some reason.

"You two should get to sleep to since the kids are going to want to play with you both too."

Otoha's cheerful voice snapped me out of it, as Makoto and I nodded yes to her and we all lay down on our beds.  
I leaned my back against the wall, as I felt Makoto's arms go around me, as my face and the rest of my body was now being held in her tight embrace close to her warm body.

"So why was Reiko looking at you like that…?  
Have you met before?"

She whispered into my ear, as I shook my head no.

"I don't like it…  
And then to top it off Chikane looks like she's trying to ignore you now…  
Just be careful Himeko…"

She whispered, as I nodded yes to her and closed my eyes, as I snuggled my face into her neck like I had done so many times before in the past.  
Makoto the ever watchful was always there after someone tried to hurt me…  
Always there to pick up the pieces, but I wanted her to start worrying about herself and focus on her own happiness.  
Since I knew she liked Otoha and Otoha liked her, so I would enjoy this one last embrace of comfort from her…  
But after tonight it was time to let her go and for me to stand up on my own.

**…**

Trying to fall asleep has always been hard for me, but now with all of the thought's filling my mind it was imposable.  
I would just have to settle for a light dreamless sleep and hope that would do, since it sounded like tomorrow was going to be tiring and interesting, as Makoto's and my life here really starts.

**…...**

**Sorry it took so long ^-^**

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Warning: alright everyone I'm going into more of why the other people hate them so much, so anything I write I do not mean to offend or hurt anyone.  
****Believe me it was hard to write, but I wanted you to get a sense of why they are so hateful.)  
****…...**

_I was right it's been 2 weeks now and I know this is the place for me. _

_Everyone is friendly and happy here it really is like being in a huge family and Makoto and I have already gotten use to those people and their yelling. _

_So much so that it doesn't wake Makoto up anymore and I just tune it out while I'm in my light sleep. _

_I finally met Korona and she is way nicer then Reiko who still gives me the creeps when ever I'm near here. _

_I met Kazuki who is rarely ever here, since his job makes him live on the road sort of speak. _

_Tsubasa and Miyako own their own business in the town of Hanja that is about a day or two drive away from here. _

_That town is opened minded and because of that they rarely ever have to leave to go to their building, because the people that work there admire what they are doing and want to help. _

_So even in this hell of a world there really are some good people still out there. _

_From time to time they send some of their kids here to spend time with others like them, but unlike me and many of the kids who live here we do not get to go back home like them. _

_Reiko works as a librarian in Laic and Korona works in a music store in Shari, but both are only part time and they work in the morning, before anyone is awake yet. _

_Girochi seems to be the one all the teens like to be around not that I blame them…let's just say he is fun to tease and everyone is learning how to fight from him. _

…

_As for Makoto and Otoha well…they sure are happy together. _

_Everyone is just waiting for them to become official girlfriends, so things are going great for them and I couldn't be happier. _

_The thing is I think she is starting to notice that I'm distancing myself from her and I know she wants to know why…but I can't tell her the reason without her thinking I'm some kind of idiot. _

_Which I sometimes think I am, but still I'm doing it so she can have a shot of happiness without worrying about if I'm alright…which I am…at lest I think I am. _

_Chikane still avoids me and wont even look at me anymore…what ever Reiko told her really made her change and it still bugs the hell out of me…_

_I guess it's more then I already was use to it…it felt familiar like maybe if she kept making me feel that way then maybe my memories would come back…and I wouldn't feel so incomplete. _

**…**

"Himeko…!"

I stopped writing, as I soon was tackled to the ground by Nekoko.  
She went and tightened her embrace around my neck, as she nuzzled her face into my cheek.

"Nekoko…how did you find me?"

I was outside and nearby,  
but no one had been able to find me before so I was going to use this spot to be alone for thinking and writing.

"I just did…!  
I was playing with a cat and when it ran away I saw you!  
Don't worry your secret is safe with me!"

She happily said, as she finally released my neck and I could breathe again.  
We sat up and I smiled at the ever cheerful 9 year old.

"You picked a great hiding spot Himeko…!  
But why are you hiding from everyone else?  
Do you not like it here?"

She asked, as I felt bad when her happy little face fell.

"No I love it here.  
Its way better then my old home…but sometimes I just need to be alone so I can think and things like that…  
It's a teenager thing you'll see when you get older."

I felt better when she smiled and nodded her head yes to me.

"Himeko…can I ask you something?"

I nodded, as she scooted closer to me.

"Did you and Chikane have a fight…?  
She's been acting kind of weird and so have you…and you both stay away from each other…"

I smiled at her.  
'She's very observant…she's one interesting 9 year old.' I thought, as I noticed she was waiting for me to answer.

"I don't think we did…  
I think it was something Reiko said that made her act like that…but I'm not sure."

"That makes sense, since Chikane is from the same place as you and Makoto…"

She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late I had heard what she had said.

"Chikane is from Castro?"

"Yes…  
But I'm not supposed to say anything or tell anyone…please don't tell them I told…"

I needed to reassure her, since she looked so sad and scared.  
I went and put my arms around her pulling her into an embrace, as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"I won't…  
Don't worry Nekoko your secret is safe with me."

I whispered into her ear, as she relaxed in my arms.  
I slowly pulled away, as we both smiled at each other.

"Hey Himeko I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

I asked, as I was glad that she was back to her normal old cheery self once again.

"Tomorrow is the one day that the adults are all gone and the teens have to go to the central town where Girochi's station is and buy food and stuff!  
You should go with Chikane…but now that I think about it I don't think you two are going to have a choice since everyone always pairs up with their partner, and Makoto and Otoha are going to be going together, so you two have to go with each other!"

"But who is going to be in charge while everyone is gone?"

"Girochi is silly, but he can't do two things at once, so it is the one time the teens get to help out!  
Tomorrow should give you two the chance to get to know each other and then when you come back you can be friends!"

Nekoko made it sound so easy and if what she said is true I'm sure Reiko will not be to happy about it.  
Still it is a chance to see if maybe…just maybe we have met before, and if so then she might be able to help me remember.

"Himeko tomorrow will be great you'll see, but for now let's play ne!"

Nekoko quickly stood up and dragged me to my feet, as we both started a game of tag with each other.

**…... **

**Night… **

"Well it looks like I've been kicked off my bed."

I stopped reading one of the books Korona had given me to see Chikane was the one who had spoken, and that's when I looked at what she was talking about.  
I couldn't help but laugh a little bit when I saw Makoto and Otoha curled up with each other on the bed her and Otoha shared.  
'They both must have fallen asleep, but now that I think about it the room did get quieter…' I thought, as I noticed Chikane was smiling at them too.

"Well I guess since she stole my bed I'll have to take hers…  
If that's alright with you…?"

She asked, as I felt her looking at me and my face heated up into a blush once again. Just like the first time she looked at me…as I nodded my head to show her it was fine.  
After all I wasn't going to make her sleep on the floor and it was my friend/sister who stole her bed.  
She went and sat down on the bed right next to me, as I tried to remain calm, but I knew that wasn't going to be happening as long, as she was this close.

"I'm…sorry…"

I looked over at her, as she lowered her head to me so that I couldn't see that beautiful face of hers.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you…but I heard you don't remember anything before you turned 8…so I figured I might as well stay away…"

"Why…?  
Have we met before?  
Did we know each other?"

I asked, as I heard a weak chuckle escape her, as she tilted her head to the side so that her mesmerizing eyes were looking at me once again.

"You could say that…  
We are from the same town so…"

"I thought so…  
But if you knew me maybe you could help fill in the blanks…"

She slowly lifted her head and nodded yes to me.

"I could try, but that was back when things were normal…are you sure you want to remember it?"

Her question made me feel scared for some reason…  
I've been wanting to know about what my life was like before I asked that stupid question and changed everything…but what would I find out had never crossed my mind.  
I soon felt something warm go around my shoulders, as I was resting my head against something firm, but soft as well.  
I looked to see Chikane had one of her arms around my shoulders and my head was resting on her shoulder now, as I looked up at her to see she was smiling at me.

"How about you sleep on it and then tell me if that is really what you want tomorrow and,  
if it is then I'll tell you everything I remember of you before you turned 8.  
How does that sound?"

Her voice sounded gentle like when she talks to Reiko or Korona, as I could see her eyes had soften from the cold feeling they normally held, as I nodded yes and lowered my head because I could feel my face burning into another blush.

'Why does she make me feel so flustered…I always blush when I'm around her and I feel warm and…safe.  
But why…and why does it feel like I've felt like this before…?  
So many question's…but do I really want to know the answers?'  
I thought, as I heard them yelling once again and it sounded closer then the other nights, as I scooted closer to Chikane.

I felt her wrap her other arm around me, as she held me in a tight embrace and we waited for them to just go away.

**…**

"They look so cute.  
I say we leave them alone."

"I agree, but sadly I think our talking might have woken Himeko up."

I slowly opened my eyes.

'When did I fall asleep…?  
When did I lie down…?'  
I thought, as I realized I was warmer then any of the other times.  
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and that's when I saw Chikane's sleeping face inches away from my own.

"I think you should sleep with me more often Mako that way they can do this more often too."

Otoha's happy voice made Chikane moan softly, as her eyes slowly opened and were staring right into mine.  
I could feel my face already turning red, as she smiled at me.

"Morning…"

She whispered, as I tried to stay somewhat calm and in control of myself.

"Morning…"

I whispered back, as we both slowly sat up and looked at our two closest friends.  
Makoto's and Otoha's wide grins just made my face turn a brighter red, as I saw Chikane start rubbing her eyes.

"So how did you two sleep?"

Otoha asked, as Chikane pulled completely away from me and slowly stood up.

"Great…  
So is Makoto going to be taking my bed from now on or was that a onetime thing?"

She asked Otoha, as I didn't feel so left out when I saw Otoha's face turn red, as they both started talking.

"So…did you sleep alright?"

Makoto quietly asked, as she sat down on the bed.  
I noticed that her hair was wet and both her and Otoha were already dress.

'Did we sleep in…?'

"I slept fine…you?"

I answered, as she softly laughed and weakly smirked at me.

"That was the best nights rest I had ever had…but then again you looked sound asleep and peaceful even,  
so…does this mean you two are done ignoring each other?"

"I don't know…  
Let's see how today go's and then ask me."

She nodded, as we both just smiled at each other.  
It had been awhile since we had even talked to each other.  
I normally wake up before her, so that when she wakes up she can start her days with Otoha instead of me.

"We'll leave you two to get ready!  
See you guys at breakfast!"

Otoha grabbed Makoto's arm dragging her to her feet and they both left the room leaving me alone with the beautiful princess like 15 year old.

"So did you decided or not yet?"

She asked, as I lowered my head to her gaze like I had done since I got here.

'I wonder if I always acted like this whenever I was around her…'  
I thought, as I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Can I answer that later…at lest until we come back?"

I slowly lifted my eyes to see she was smiling at me, as I felt my face heat up into yet another blush.  
I heard her laugh, as her sweet laugh was like music to my ears.

"Alright, but for now we should get ready…!  
Before breakfast is all gone."

I nodded my head and got off my bed.  
I went to the side of the bed where I had left my backpack filled with my cloths, as I started looking for what to wear today.  
'Is she going to stay in here while I change…?'  
Just the thought made my face turn a darker shade of red.  
I really need to get a handle on this blushing thing…it's not like me at all.  
I never blushed before in my life and as soon, as I got here and met her I became a blushing fool.

"Hey Himeko wear this."

I looked and the next thing I knew a shirt was covering my face.

"Sorry I thought you were going to catch it."

I pulled the white long sleeve button up shirt off my face and couldn't stop the laughing that soon followed, as I heard Chikane soon join me with her sweet laugh that was making me feel like I was on cloud nine.

"Korona told me to give you it, since your other cloths don't look like they will work for a trip into town on this windy day."

Chikane managed to explain, as we both slowly stopped laughing.

"I'll have to thank her the next time I see her…thank you for bringing it to me, or should I say throwing it at me."

"Your welcome…I think."

We both softly laughed to that, as I went and pulled out one of the pairs of jeans from my bag.

"Tell me when you finished so I can turn around k."

I nodded, as we both faced our backs to each other and both got undressed and dressed for the day, but I could have sworn I felt her gaze on me a few time, but every time I turned to look I would only see her head facing away and her back still facing me.  
I made sure to turn my head back fast, but I held the little I did see of her pale as the moon flawless body in the back of my mind.

**…**

**Later…**

"Well I think we got almost everything."

I said, as we both were caring a bag of groceries each and looking at the list Miyako had given each group of two teens.

"What's the matter you dykes already tired!"

A loud male voice yelled, as we both looked at each other and realized that Makoto and Otoha were going to meet us near the ally, so we could finish the rest together.  
Our worries free fun that we were having went away in one second, as we both took off running for that ally to see what we could do to help them.

**…**

"There's 6 of them…"

Chikane whispered to me, as we put down the bags and both looked around for something to use.  
We grinned at each other when we found to large pieces of woods from a broken box.

"Why the hell won't you people leave us alone!"

I heard Makoto's angry filled voice yelled, as we quickly picked up the pieces and slowly made are way into the ally making sure not to alert the attackers.

"You both and all of those other little bastards are nothing but bad news!  
You shouldn't have even been born, but instead of just doing us all a favor and ending it on your own you're starting to infest our world!  
It's your kind that is giving the world new diseases that are killing good people like us!  
It's your kind that don't let those good people know, before they infect them!  
I bet most of the filth you live with have Aids by now, or are going to get it soon enough!"

I whacked the back of that guys head as hard, as I could and that not only shut him up, but made him fall face first into the pavement.  
The other guys saw that and it took all four of us ganging up and beating the crap out of them all, before they were all stone cold out.  
Once we had done that we quickly ran away, before the people on the street came to see what all of the noises were.

**…**

"Thanks for coming…both of you."

Makoto and Otoha thanked us, as we all sat down in the park outside of central town.  
We all were planted on the grass, as we all were trying to catch our breaths. That was the fastest I had ever ran before in my life, and to think I thought this town was different then the others, because Girochi spoke very fondly of it.

"No problem…  
I just hope everyone else makes it back alright…"

Chikane managed an answer for both of us, as we all decided to just head back early,  
since those assholes would be on the look out for us.

"I guess this world will never change…"

I heard Makoto mumble, as we all were getting ready for the walk back.

"It'll take time Makoto…but probably not in our life time."

I answered, as we all sighed and wished we were born in the time I was talking about.

"How about we talk about something less depressing…"

Otoha suggested, but none of us could think of anything with what that asshole said on our minds.

"Hey Himeko how did it feel whacking that jerks head?"

Makoto's voice sounded like she was praising me instead of asking, as they grinned at her and then all grinned back at me.

"It felt good to shut him up!"

I answered, as we all got a good laugh at that.

I guess that was all it took to lift the mood, because after our laugh it was easier to start talking about something else, as our worries were eased for the moment and we were back to being normal teenagers and having some fun.  
That is until we got back to the school and back to the real world.

**…**

**Later…early evening… **

"You all did what!"

All of the adults yelled, as we all lowered our heads.  
You see under no circumstances are we suppose to get into any kind of fight…since it would just piss off those people more and cause more problems for everyone living here.

"We had to Reiko!  
They were going to beat Otoha and Makoto!"

Chikane stopped, as Reiko's eyes said it all.

"Is that true Otoha?"

Miyako asked, as she noticed her adoptive daughter had been holding her arm the whole time.

"Let me see…"

Otoha released her arm and let Miyako take a look, but once she touched it we all saw Otoha flinch away.  
Makoto had a few cuts and a small sprain on her wrist from punching one of the guys wrong, but Otoha was thrown against a wall hard while Makoto was trying to keep the bastards away from her.  
Chikane had looked at it, but their really wasn't much she could do.

"Girochi said he'd take care of it…from now on everyone needs to be more careful…  
Alright…"

Tsubasa spoke up, as we all nodded.  
Miyako was trying to figure out someway to help Otoha,  
as Makoto stood at her side and Tsubasa waited for his wife to tell him what to do to help hers and his adoptive daughter.  
I noticed Chikane had lowered her head to Reiko, as Reiko was still giving Chikane a glare even though it wasn't really our fault.

"I'm just glad you both are alright."

Korona broke the silence and tightly embraced both Chikane and me, as I returned it I still could feel Reiko glaring…  
maybe there was more to this and I just can't see it.  
Korona slowly released us and smiled at me.

"Himeko come with me I need your help with something."

"Ok…"

I barely managed to say that, as she gentle grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Chikane and Reiko.

"Korona is Reiko mad at Chikane?  
It really wasn't her fault that we got in a fight."

Korona smiled motherly at me, but unlike Miyako's that makes me feel like running away hers makes me want to tightly embrace her and never let go.

"Reiko could never be mad at Chikane…she just worries about her."

"Why so much?"

"Aside from Reiko being the one who found her…  
let's just say with Chikane there is a little more to worry about then some of the other kids."

Korona's explanation was very light, but that didn't stop my mind from wondering.

"Korona…!  
Himeko…!"

Nekoko playfully yelled, as she ran up and almost knocked me to the ground, as she tightly embraced me.

"I'm so glad you're alright…  
I would be very sad if something bad happened to you…"

I smiled at the sweet 9 year old and ran my fingers through her hair trying to show her she had nothing to worry about.  
While I started playing with Nekoko and some of the other kids my mind was filled with thoughts about how Chikane could be different then the rest of us and…if this had something to do with me and my past.

**…...**

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

_Turns out the adults were right about everything getting worse after that day...it is now way worse then before.  
__It's the weekend and none of us are allowed to leave the school not even to play outside.  
__Those assholes and their buddies attacked Souma, Yukihito and a few kids that were playing with them the day after our fight with them and, since then they've been hanging out around our home._

_The adults have tried to fight them off, but there are just too many and when they do leave they just come back later.  
__Girochi was telling Miyako that the groups from Laic and Shari were getting worse.  
__They were pissed when they heard that the 'sinners' had beaten some of their towns people. _

_I don't think he knew Chikane and I were listening, but they were all relieved when he said that Castro was staying out of it for now.  
__In any case the whole thing is one big mess and I can't help but feel it was our fault…  
__We all feel like that, but if we hadn't fought back then…who knows what would have happened…_

_They hurt Makoto and Otoha pretty badly and, if we hadn't gotten there they would have been in a lot worse shape.  
__To top it off Reiko has been keeping Chikane far away from me and is always watching her.  
__Tsubasa is doing the same to Souma and even Makoto and Otoha are being watched by Miyako.  
__Korona told me it's because Chikane and Souma are angry and when they are this angry they tend to do stupid things like get into fights.  
__She also said that all the teenagers are being watched closely, since we tend to be the ones that want to fight back.  
__I guess that's why Korona has been spending a lot more time with me, since I use to only see her when I would play with the kids,  
but now I see her for the better part of my day. _

**…**

_Since everything is so out of control I've hold on, on asking Chikane to tell me what she remembers of me.  
__Everything is way too crazy for that right now and she always looks angry now a days…then again I don't really blame her, since I'm starting to feel the same way.  
__The thing that has been on my mind ever since we overheard Girochi talking about the towns is way it mattered, so much whether or not Castro was involved or not.  
__I have a lot to learn about this place and its people, but I guess I have plenty of time to learn since I'm not going to be leaving any time soon. _

**… **

"So you like writing…"

I stopped and looked to see Korona was now sitting next to me, as I smiled at her smiling face.

"Not really…  
It's just a way for me to get some of the chaos out of my mind and into something else."

I quietly explained, since it was late at night and I was still in the gym filled with sleeping kids.

"I see…  
Maybe Chikane should get something like that…  
She has too much building inside of her and she's only 15."

She sighed, as I noticed her eyes looked sad now.

"Korona can I ask you something…?"

"Go ahead…"

She looked interested I guess it was, because I don't really ask too many questions when I'm with her.  
When we do talk it's normally her asking me questions and I just answer.

"Chikane told me that she knew me…  
From when she lived in Castro…and I wanted to know a little bit more about her, since she knows me."

I lowered my head to her.

"And you don't know anything about her."

Korona finished my sentence for me, as I nodded yes to her and could see her motherly smile from the corner of my eye.

"Reiko surprised me one day…  
We had just started living in a small apartment in Hanja, since it was an opened minded town and not that far of a drive for both of us to get to work.  
One night she came back from work and when I went to greet her at the door she had an extremely wounded barely breathing 10 year old girl in her arms.  
We called Miyako and while Miyako was treating her…  
Reiko told me that a group of biker thugs were beating her when she stopped to get dinner.  
She scared them off and they headed towards Castro on there bikes cursing at her while they rode off…  
When Miyako was done and told us she would be alright we both were happy, but then she told us how bad her condition was and our smiles went away and we felt sad and sick at what she had told us…  
Chikane was going to die that night, if it wasn't for Reiko she would have.  
She had five broken ribs, her whole body was covered in dirt and her own blood dry and fresh…she had fresh busies and huge slush cuts that were done by a knife probably the bikers, but she also had old wounds that were infected, since she didn't clean them right.  
Those made our hearts sink…but it's what Miyako told us next that made us feel sick.  
Chikane never wears anything open back and it's because she has huge scares…  
Miyako said those were the oldest wounds on her…but the reason they hadn't faded is…because…"

She stopped and lowered her head, as I felt sorry for Chikane…  
she always seemed so strong and never lets down her guard for anything, but to hear why…  
why she is like that to almost everyone…makes my heart sink.

"Chikane's scares on her back are slash marks from both a blade and whip…  
Miyako said the blade was huge so probably a butcher's knife…but the scares were burned closed and so those wounds won't ever heal and go away."

I shuttered.  
That woman I called 'mom' seemed like a saint compared to who ever did that to Chikane, as I lowered my head.

"Reiko and I decided to keep her, as our own and we asked Girochi to make sure that there was no missing person report on her.  
After Miyako told her brother what she went through Girochi was happy to help…  
He wanted to see who could do such a thing to a child of all things.  
When he came back to tell us what he had found he was pissed…he found no report instead he found a death certificate and he knew it was her, since there was a picture attached to the file.  
Her mother was the one who signed on it and there was an empty grave in the Castro cemetery that was suppose to have Chikane in it.  
We didn't have to worry about someone trying to take her from us, but it made adopting her officially impossible.  
It took a few weeks, but when Chikane woke up and was able to move around the first thing she did was hide in our closet.  
She remembered Reiko was the one who saved her, but that didn't stop her from being afraid of her or me.  
We tried to show her we were no threat, but she just stood inside that closet and did not come out…at least not while we were around.  
A few times when Reiko was at work and I was home I heard her come out and look around our room…  
she would even peek into the living room and watch me fold cloths or wash dishes.  
It took a whole month, but she finally came out while we were eating dinner and I was fixing her plate to put by the door like I had done, so many times before.  
That night she stood outside our door and with her head lowered to us she asked, if she could eat with us."

Korona stopped, as I felt her warm hand under my chin, as she lifted my head to be face to face with her.  
Her warm motherly smile was once again on her face, as I weakly returned it.

"And that was all she wrote…  
Chikane was our daughter from then on and she will always be our daughter till the day we stop breathing.  
When Chikane was 11 that's when Miyako found Otoha…  
Otoha wasn't in as bad of shape, as Chikane was but she was still out cold for 2 weeks and when she did wake up she was afraid too.  
But she warmed up to Miyako and would stick to her like glue and then after they spent time together both of our 11 year old daughters were like sisters.  
Tsubasa was happy to have Otoha as his adoptive daughter and both Miyako and him are still happy that they have her…Souma is also their adoptive son.  
I bet you didn't know that."

I shook my head no.  
I saw that Souma and Otoha were close, but they never seemed to be to close.

"It was after we had these two great daughters that Reiko started wondering what was being done about kids like them and us…  
Everyone was beyond angry when Girochi told us that there was nothing being done, since none of the parents reported their children as runaways…  
They just pronounce all of the runaway 'sinners' dead just like Chikane's mother had done…  
Girochi has run checks on each kid here today and they are all dead to the world…  
Even you and Makoto are one of those who are no longer alive at least in the states eyes."

I didn't know that…  
I guess 'she' can finally be happy now that I'm out of her life…  
Who knows maybe dad will come back and they can try again…

"Himeko…"

"Yes?"

I asked, as I noticed Korona's eyes had soften and it started making me feel like I was a daughter talking to her mother, but I quickly put that in the back of my mind and listened to what Korona wanted to say.

"You should hurry and ask Chikane what you want to ask her…right now is not the best time for you to start building regrets.  
Your to young for one thing and…tomorrow is not a for sure thing right at the moment.  
I'm not trying to scare you, but…"

"I know…  
I've noticed that everyone is way tenser and if something bad happens it's not like we all will make it out with out something happening."

I answered, as she nodded.

"So hurry and ask…  
you'll never know what will happen and besides I know she has the answers you are looking for."

I nodded and smiled at her, as I remembered there was one more thing I needed to ask.

"Korona…  
Why does it matter if Castro is involved or not…?"

"So you both were listening I thought so."

I blushed, as Korona gently laughed and smiled at me.

"Don't worry I wont tell…  
It matters, because Castro is scary smart.  
The last time…when the teens were kidnapped it was the town of Castro that organized the whole thing and the other towns just followed their orders.  
We lost a lot of kids thanks to them, so we want them to stay out of it other wise it might happen again…  
Not only that…but Reiko wants to keep anything that has to do with that crazy town away from Chikane…"

"Why…?"

I asked, as she just smiled at me and slowly stood up.

"You'll have to ask Chikane, after all that question will be answered a long with any other one you have."

I nodded, as I too stood up.

'Chikane must know a lot more then I originally thought she did…' I thought, as I heard a thud and my head shot up.

"Don't worry it's just Tsubasa walking around…  
It's late I'll walk you back to your room."

"No it's alright I'll be fine, besides Miyako is going to need your help here."

"But…"

"I'll be fine…  
thank you Korona."

I ran off before she could put up a fight, as I opened the gym door and left.  
I heard the door close behind me, as I slowly stopped running and started walking back to my room.

'So many questions…and only Chikane knows the answers…  
I wonder why…?  
Why does Chikane know so much about me…?  
Why does everything point to her…?'

I thought, as I decided to hurry and get back to my room before Chikane was sleeping.  
I had so many questions and I needed them to be answered, other wise I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life.

**…**

"Hey Chikane I need to ask you something."

I stopped at the outside of our door, as I heard Makoto's calm voice ask.

"I'm surprised…  
You normally don't talk to me…is it because we are the only ones here?"

Chikane calmly asked, as I decided to wait and see what was going on.

"That's the only reason…  
What I want to ask you…well I don't want Otoha or Himeko to hear."

'What could Makoto want to know…?' I thought, as I stood frozen at the door.

"Alright what is it…?"

"What do you know about Himeko…?  
How do you know so much…?  
What are you to her…?"

Makoto asked, as I stood frozen.

I couldn't get my body to move. Makoto had just asked Chikane everything I had wanted to ask and now it was time to see what Chikane had to say.  
I was finally going to get some answers and I didn't even have to ask.

**…...**

**Sorry it took so long I'll try and update soon ^-^ **

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

"Before I answer…  
How much do you know about her?  
I mean you've known her since she was 8...so how much do you know about her?"

Chikane calmly asked, as I just stood there.  
I had no idea what to do, if I went in they might stop talking and then I would get no answers,  
but if I just stood out here and listened to them they might get mad later on.

"I know her like she was my sister…no she is my sister."

"Well then you do not know her as well, as I did."

"And what makes you say that?"

Makoto sounded angry now.

"Easy…  
It's because I knew her better then, as a sister…  
Himeko and I were childhood sweethearts…I think we would be called girlfriends now, if things had ended differently."

My breath caught; as I let my back gently hit the hallway wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor.  
I was glad that neither of them heard me…but still the shock was still there.

'How could I not know that…?  
How could I ever forget something like that…?'

"What…?"

Makoto's voice was shaky, as I heard a soft sigh that must have come from Chikane.

"I did not stutter…"

She calmly answered.

"If that's true then why was Himeko alone when I met her…?  
How could you leave her alone like that…?"

She was angry again, as I pulled my knees close to my chest and just rested my head there…  
and kept listening.

"You really think I wanted to…!  
We may have been young then, but we both knew we weren't like the other girls.  
While they awed over boys…we never wanted to leave the others side…"

She stopped, as I closed my eyes and tried to imagine me with Chikane  
…me, as her sweetheart.

"What changed…?"

Makoto calmly asked, as I kept listening and trying to picture it.

"She wanted to ask her mom…  
I told her not to…  
That it would be dangerous.  
She didn't think so…  
She thought it was her mother and her mother would know why we felt that way…  
Why the father told everyone that feeling that way was wrong…?  
Himeko wanted answers and she thought her mother would answer her without harming her…  
Because that's what a sane mother would do...  
But Himeko's mother was not sane and I could see it in her eyes every time I was near her…"

I heard her take a deep breath and let it out, as I waited to hear more.

"I snuck out of my house and went to hers…  
I had a terrible feeling that something bad had happen to her…  
That after she asked her not in her right mind mother that…  
That something bad happened to her.  
I snuck in through her living room window and right when I was safely inside her house I heard a loud bang…  
I ran into the kitchen and saw her so called mother throw Himeko against the counter top…  
I saw her hit her head on the edge...  
**Hard!**  
Her insane mother was going to kick her while she laid on the ground...  
**Unmoving…**  
So I grabbed the wooden cutting board that was nearby and hit her hard on the back of her head.  
When I was sure she wasn't going to get up I called 9-1-1 and waited at Himeko's side trying to keep her from falling asleep…  
I was afraid I was to late…  
I was afraid I was going to lose her…  
When they got there we headed to the clinic and that woman woke up…  
The police wanted to know, if she wanted to press charges on me for breaking and entering and also assault...  
I was pissed when they wanted to arrest me, but not her...  
She told them no and those stupid cops left…  
I soon found out why she didn't have me arrested...  
I was waiting in Himeko's room…  
Waiting for Miyako to come back and tell me she was alright, but I was dragged out by my mother...  
That woman told her and she was beyond angry…  
I didn't even get to know she was alright..."

She stopped once again, as I felt my tears soaking through my jeans and onto my knees.

"I spent a whole year living in the basement of my house…  
Being **tortured** by her...  
My father was in the military, so I never did get to see him...  
I still don't know to this day, if he knows I'm really alive or if he is proud of what my mother had done...  
I escaped when I was 9 and lived on the streets till Reiko found and saved me…  
**5 years later** and I would have never believed I would ever get to see her again...  
But when she didn't hug me like she use to or yell my name happily…  
I knew something was wrong...  
I watched both of you…  
I thought maybe she had moved on and you were her girlfriend or something...  
But I saw that look in your eye's light up when you were talking to Otoha...  
So I knew that wasn't it…  
But it didn't answer the question to why she was so distanced from me...  
That is until after the attack and Reiko told me that she didn't remember anything from before 8..."

"In other words she didn't remember you…"

Makoto softly finished, as I heard another soft sigh.

"So there you have it…  
Are you happy now...?"

"I feel better knowing why you know so much about her…you had me worry.  
I thought you were some crazed killer or something like that…"

Makoto gently teased, as I heard a weak chuckle.

"I do want to ask one more thing…  
Why didn't you tell her…?  
I mean after Reiko told you she didn't remember why not tell her then?"

"Easy…  
I was afraid too…  
To me those memories are the reminders of the happiest time of my life, but I didn't know what those memories were like for her.  
We were beaten up and non-stopped harassed, because kids are way smarter then adults and they could see what we were.  
I didn't know how she would remember it…  
And I didn't want to bring back bad memories just for my sake...  
So how long is she going to be out there?"

"I'd say until I leave the room…  
So you did know?"

"Yup I heard a light thud.  
That and I know Himeko…  
I know she comes back around this time, so when she didn't come in...  
It meant she must have been outside listening."

"You're good…  
I better go and find Otoha I mean I left her with Miyako, but I want to make sure she's alright."

I heard moving, as I stood still and waited for Makoto to leave.

"Hey Makoto one more thing…"

"What…?"

She asked.

"Otoha is my sister, so don't hurt her or I'll have to beat you up."

Makoto chuckled, as I heard her walk out into the hallway.

"Like wise…"

She teasing answered, as she soon took off running in the other direction.

I just stood there…  
Sitting on the ground.  
I couldn't get my body to move…  
I wanted it to get up, but for some reason it wasn't listening to me.

"So how long are you going to stay out there?"

She calmly asked, as her voice snapped me out of my frozen state and I whipped my tears on my shirt and slowly got to my feet.  
Once I had done that I felt like I was in full control of my body once again, and I slowly walked over to the doorway.

"Hey…"

She said, as I kept my head lowered to her.

I felt too guilty and ashamed to meet her gaze.  
That's when I just decided to do what I remembered doing in the past…  
What I use to do to her when ever I saw her early in the morning at school, after spending the whole night apart from her.  
I ran up and wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.  
The force of impact made her fall back onto our bed and I didn't care that I was on her.  
At that moment…  
Right now all I cared about was that I finally remembered.  
I may not have all my memories of her back yet, but I remembered enough to know that this was something that made her smile and happy, and right now that's what I wanted her to be.

"Himeko…?"

"Chikane…  
I've missed you."

I whispered, as I felt her arms go around me and I was soon in her familiar warm, tight and safe embrace.  
I felt that my missing piece…  
The part of me that I felt I needed to find…  
Was now found.  
**…...  
****Aww! **

**But come on readers!  
I know you all know my work were there's one happy moment there's sure to be a sad terrible one on its way. **

**(Please review) **

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^ **


	7. Chapter 7

_(It's been a whole month now and I've got all of my memories back.  
I remember everything about Chikane and how happy we both were when we first met and started feeling more the friendship between us.  
__I even remember Miyako the towns hero…she was an army medic and was finished with her tour and service and came home hoping that the town had changed…  
But when she saw what my mother had done to me she knew the town hadn't changed at all, and when she tried to fight against the treatment we both were getting from not only the adults, but our own parents she was chased out of town and they would not let her near it again.  
In this month things have gotten much better…  
__Those thugs finally left and it doesn't look like they plan on returning, so we get to go outside everyday like we had before, but the adults are still on high alert.  
Even all of us teenagers agree that they all left way too quickly to have been a sign of not returning…but for now both Makoto and my lives are louds better.  
Chikane and I are girlfriends once again, and even Makoto and Otoha have become 'official' girlfriends.  
__Miyako and Korona were overjoyed, but Tsubasa and Reiko are too worried about what might happen to share the same joy…and with that I am glad to say that life is looking good and the future is looking bright…at least for now.) _

...

"Hey Himeko take a break and come play with us!"

I looked up from my journal to see Nekoko was the one who was yelling at me.  
I smiled at her, but my smile grew wider when I saw Chikane was with her.  
I got up from my spot under the tree and ran over to meet them, as I saw Chikane's face brighten up when I stopped at her side.

"Aww the love birds are back together, after being away from each other for an hour."

Nekoko teased, as I felt my face heat up into a dark blush.  
When Chikane went and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer to her.

"Aww…!"

Nekoko giggled, as she ran ahead and we both smiled at each other.  
We soon ran after her and started playing tag with each other.

...

The day flew by, as night was already taking over the sky and it was already time for everyone to head off to bed.  
Which was hard to do when your two love bird 'sisters/roommates' were giggling and talking away under the covers of their bed.  
I sighed, as Chikane pulled me closer into her comforting embrace.

Since I regained all of my memories it was now imposable to fall asleep without the warmth of her body next to mine, as I smiled and closed my eyes.  
I could feel her chest slowly rising and falling, as her breathing was slowing down and she was starting to fall asleep.  
I guess she was used to our 'sisters' giggling, since she was now able to fall asleep faster than I could…not only that but Chikane was starting to soften up and lower her guard.  
She fell asleep at night now and that is something that is worrying Reiko and I don't think she likes me much, since she knows it's me that is making Chikane 'change' like this.  
It's not that Reiko doesn't want her happiness…it's just that with all that's going on she doesn't think this is the time for her to be lowering her guard and I hate to say it, but I know she's right…  
But it's hard to stop feeling happy and off guard when we are around each other and after spending so long away from her…I just don't want to ever be apart from her and I know that's exactly how Chikane feels too.  
I listened to her steady heart beat and the soothing sound of her breathing.  
I soon let the feeling of being safe in her embrace slowly drift me off into a deep sleep.

...

I felt Chikane's warmth move away, as I felt her sit up in the bed and I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up next to her.  
It was still the middle of the night and I didn't hear anything that would wake her up…

"What's…?"

Her warm hand covered my mouth gently, as she lifted her free hand to her lips and I knew that it was not a good time to ask any questions.  
I nodded yes to her and she slowly removed her hand.  
I noticed Makoto and Otoha were both awake too, as Makoto was glaring at the door of our room that lead to the hallway of our home.  
Otoha was clinging to her arm and I could tell she was terrified…  
I froze when I heard what had woken everyone up…there were people walking outside our door and in the hallway.

The adults were all outside aside from Korona and Miyako and they both stay in the gym…'those' people must have found a way inside.  
The feet stopped, as we all tensed up.  
I felt Chikane's arm around my waist pull me closer to her, as she glared at the door.  
We all just watched the door and waited for it to open or for the people to start walking once again…all we could do was wait and hoped that they would just leave.  
The door flew opened, as a huge group of flashlights holding yelling adults charged into the room.

"On your feet's…!"

They all yelled, as I tried to see past the bright flashlights and see how many people were in the room.

"Hurry up and get on your feet's you sinners!"

That word had us all frozen…  
'O no…!'

I felt someone grab my arm…tight.  
I looked to see it was one of those angry adults that had gotten ahold of me.  
I heard screaming and knew that Otoha and Makoto were facing the same problem, as I started trying pulling away.  
I soon felt more pulling on my arms and yanking on my hair, as I tried harder to get away from the angry 'outsiders'.

"Dammit this one bit me!"

"Leave her alone…!"

'Chikane…!'

"Let her go…!"

I felt the pulling and yanking stop, as I looked to see Chikane was in front of me now and that's all I could see.  
I went and clung onto her back making sure not to loosen my grip on her baggy black t-shirt…  
I was afraid, if I even loosen my grip a little bit I would lose her…again.

"This damn sinner is fighting back…!"

One yelled, as his voice just made me close my eyes tight.  
'Why…?  
Why do you people hate us so much…?'

"Leave us alone!"

Makoto's voice made my eyes snap opened, as I soon heard a hard thud.

"Makoto…!  
Makoto wake up…!  
Are you ok…?"

I could hear Otoha's voice, as I felt my heart being ripped out.  
'What happened to Makoto…is she alright?'

"Your next…and then we'll get the other two!"

A colder voice calmly said, as I soon heard another thud and after I couldn't hear or see Otoha or Makoto.

"Chikane…?"

I whispered.

"I don't know…  
I can't see them…"

Her voice was angry, but I could hear pain in it.  
There was nothing we could do…we couldn't see or move and we were next.

"Nighty…  
Night..."

That voice said, as I soon felt something hit me and I fell forward onto Chikane's back…  
I felt sleepy, as I fought to keep my eyes open.  
But it was too hard to keep them up and they slowly fell and I drifted into a forceful sleep.

...

"Himeko…  
Please wake up…"

I felt someone gently shaking me, as I recognized the voice of my Chikane.  
I slowly opened my eyes, as I felt a lot of pain coming from my head.

"Oww…"

I groaned, as I slowly sat up and looked to my side to see Chikane's beautiful face looking relieved.

"Chikane…  
Where are we…?  
Where are Makoto and Otoha…?  
Are they alright…?"

I asked, as I rubbed the side of my head.

"I don't know if they are alright or where they are, but…I do know where we are."

She calmly answered, as I looked to see worry and fear in those beautiful royal blue eyes.

"Where…?"

I asked, as she sighed and looked around.  
I soon did the same and saw we were inside an iron cage.  
I looked and saw chains around us and then I saw the bars that would lead to freedom, if we could ever get them open.

"This is where they took us last time…  
I'm sorry to say, but welcome to hell…"

I really did not like the sound of that, as I started to worry about not only us, but also Makoto, Otoha and the others that 'those' people thought were 'sinners'.  
'What happened to everyone else and…what's going to happen to us now?'

**...**

**I told you that after a happy one there was a sad one on its way…  
I'm really sorry it took so long.  
Hope you liked the chapter ^-^**

**(Please Review)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and THANKS FOR READING ^-^**


End file.
